


Venetus

by KH_Lux



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursing mostly coming from Legened, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pit is oblivious bean, Twilight is smitten, Violence, but bad at confessions, linkpit, malink, sidlink - Freeform, the other Links will decide his fate, will add more tags, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_Lux/pseuds/KH_Lux
Summary: Adjective| Meaning:Having the color of the deep blue sea; of a marine color.That's how Twilight describes the eyes of someone important to him.Time lets out a small sigh and looks up from his journal to look check around at his young comrades. Satisfied that everyone seemed alright he relaxed. The ‘old man’ looked over at his protege in curiosity, seeing his look over what seemed like pictures. Twilight had a soft but also somewhat of a sad smile on his face as he looked over said pictures.Pictures of the friends he made and didn’t know if he would see again. Allies he fought with. Names and faces he would not forget. Especially one…
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Pit (Kid Icarus), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Prince Sidon/Wild (Linked Universe), Sky (Linked Universe)/Sun (Linked Universe), Twilight (Linked Universe)/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Venetus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first LU fanfic. I haven't seen it crossover with kid Icarus in story form yet to I thought I would give it a try. First chapter is short but the next one will be longer hopefully. I tired lol.

Timeline: Post great Great Calamity Hyrule.  
Location: Base of Mount Lanayru.

The sun was setting behind the treeline of Wilds hyrule. The sky turned brilliant colors of orange, pink, and purple. A cool wind blowing through the lush green landscape. The Links had arrived early that morning and been tracking across mountains and huge fields for most of the day until Wild suggested they camp at the base of mount Lanayru, needing to stock up on dragon parts. Hyrlue volunteered to go with the chaotic wild child with the glee and excitement of a young child. The two had run up the path a while ago.  
Legend had set up a campfire while Worriers and Wind went to collect kindling and some fruit. Four fixing up some weapons while they wait for Wild to come back so he could start dinner. Sky relaxed against a nearby tree playing his harp.

Time lets out a small sigh and looks up from his journal to look check around at his young comrades. Satisfied that everyone seemed alright he relaxed. The ‘old man’ looked over at his protege in curiosity, seeing his look over what seemed like pictures. Twilight had a soft but also somewhat of a sad smile on his face as he looked over said pictures. 

Pictures of the friends he made and didn’t know if he would see again. Allies he fought with. Names and faces he would not forget. Especially one…

His thumb gently ran across the face in the picture. Their smile bright and full of purity. Eyes so blue it was like staring off into the sea. What he would give to see those eyes again in person.

“What are you looking at pup?” Times voice suddenly was next to him. Twi jumped and looked at Time red faced and startled. Time smiled and looked down at the picture in Twilight’s hand, that smile turned into a smirk and glanced back up at his protege. Twilight was looking away embarrassed now, Time gently pats his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others. What lies in your heart is your business to tell.”

Times words calm Twilight down a bit and he looks back at the picture in his hand. “He’s a real beauty I will admit.” the older Link nudged Twi’s arm making his chuckle. “Ya… he is. Quite the warrior as well, and a master bowman.” Twilight smiles. “What’s his name?” Time asks as he looks at the other pictures. “Pit, but others called him the Kid Icarus. But I sometimes called him Leal.” He explained and Time tilted his head. “What does that mean?” He asks. “Faithful and True. Like his heart.” Sky smiled hearing this, having been listening in the whole time.  
Time has never seen Twi talk about someone like this other then the girl he said left. But it was also good to see his pup has in fact moved on from that in a way. It was at that time Warriors and Wind were returning back to camp with the kindling and fresh fruit. “We're back Time!” Wind called out in his normal chipper way. Time turned to look at them with a smile. “Good to see you two didnt get into any trouble.” He teased making Worriers roll his eyes a bit. “Of course we weren't old man. It’s not like i always get into trouble!” Worries huffed. Legend rolled his eyes from where he was. “You sure about that?” He made a snarky remark.  
Worriers looked at his offended. “I’ll have you know i’m not afraid of anything! I fear nothing!” 

Legend was about to respond when they suddenly heard a rumbling sound in the distance and then-

“BOULDER!!!!!”

Came Hyrules sharp yell. The group all turned their heads towards the mountain to see Wind and Hyrule booking it down the side of the rocking slops as they got chased by Golden Moblins. Sweat immediately ran down all their faces.

“Ok, one fear.” Worries squeaked out.

The Links all quickly got ready for a fight, going to Wild and Hyrules defence as soon as they were back on their level.

The fight was well…. Well rough. Golden Moblins were nothing to be messed with. It didn’t help that the commotion got the attention of other monsters. In the end the group had to make a tactical retreat. They continued to run until they got to the great fairy fountain by Kakariko village. “ Well that was close.” Wild chuckled when they came to a stop.

Everyone slowly turned to glare at both him and Hyrule.

“What did you do.” Legend hissed at them annoyed and the two Links shifted. “ Ok Listen, first of all. We were minding our own business-” Wild started but Legened went to throw a punch at Wild who thankfully dodged.

“BULLSHIT!” Legend yells.

“We were!” Hyrule defended. 

“Ok, that’s enough! Fighting won’t fix what happened. I’m sure Wild and Hyrule learned their lesson after this. Right guys?” Sky asked as he looked at them, Wild and Hyrule nodded. Four sighed and looks at the weapons he was working on, realizing he would need to start his work over after that fight. “So. Should we camp here or find an inn?” He asks Time. The eldest Link rubbed the back of his head thinking, about to ask Wild if he knew a close town but then was taken out of thought by Twilights sudden anxious behavior as he dug through his back frantically.

“Nononono, where did they go?!” Twi whispered in worry. Time went over to place a hand on his shoulder, Wild following him worried for him as well. “You ok?” The wild child asks and Twilight looked at him, then at Time. “They're gone, the pictures!” He continued to whisper. The older man gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. “Don’t worry, we’ll go back in the morning to look.” Time spoke softly and Twilight nodded. It would be ok…. Hopefully. He thought as Wild began to lead them to the village.

Pictures were scattered in the high grass, some blew away in the wind. Suddenly a scaly clawed hand reaches out and snatches one out of the air. It was one of the black blooded Lizalfos’ that the Links have been hunting. The monsters look over the picture before handing it to their leader. A black Lizalfos with blood red eyes. It scanned over the picture of the smiling angel and the hero of twilight.

An evil smirked curled upon its scaly face. It had a plan.


End file.
